


The Stranger

by Forever_more_fanfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_more_fanfiction/pseuds/Forever_more_fanfiction
Summary: What if Jughead Jones had a doppelganger? When the small town of Riverdale goes into lockdown what happens when Jughead Jones & FP sneak into Riverdale going through the woods run into Peter, who's doing the opposite of what Jughead & FP are doing Peter's tying to sneak out of Riverdale.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_'I have to get out of Riverdale,'_ was the only thing I have on my mind at this very moment, things have been getting strange in the small town of Riverdale, first came the fizzle rocks the new drugs that'll give you hallucinations, then came the seizures that people will randomly have, which is why I'm trying to get out of Riverdale.

Standing on the side of an abandoned dirt road hesitating weather I should go into the dark woods, thoughts racing through my head of what could be in those woods or if this will take me out of Riverdale, knowing I could be risking myself of getting lost in there.

But a simple reminder of the only light source I hold gives me another reminder that I should make my discussion fast before my battery drains, peering behind me down the road to see if there are any other lights besides my flashlight I hold, none.

The only other light source would be the moon shinning on the dark woods making the shadows look scarier than usual turning back around facing the part of the woods I was previously facing _'I can do this!'_ Letting out a small sigh before I start my journey into the woods.

Approaching the edge of the woods pushing past the thoughts of what could be lurking in those scary woods, flashlights turned on lighting the way as I continue walking, the memory of being a child sitting around the campfire and telling each other the scariest stories before going to bed.

I knew those stories are there just to be told to scare you, but now as I'm walking past trees taking a second glance just to make sure they're no people, or the random look over your shoulder to make sure a shadow doesn't move.

With every step I take forward another twig or branch makes a 'snapping,' sound under my shoes once and awhile stopping just to make sure there's no extra footsteps behind me.

I recall one scary story that I remember stuck with me because that one scares me the most, my fathers friend told me this one while we were sitting around the campfire, I like to call this fictional monster _'the follower,'_ because he always follows you.

I remember the exact words he said _"He always follows you, always right behind you,"_ turning around just to make the quick glance over my shoulder when thinking about the stupid campfire story. 

_'This is a terrible place to be thinking of that stuff,'_ I said to myself trying to think of something else that would distract myself from getting paranoid that these things could be real, reminding myself of why I am out here in the first place.

_'I have to get out of Riverdale,'_ I remind myself trudging through the dark and seemingly cold forest not having really much of a clue where this path will take me. 

Immediately stopping in my tracks when the faint sound of talking could be heard in the distance, wanting to ask who's there but decided otherwise since I have no clue on who's even walking towards me.

_'Hide.'_ Panic starts setting in pointing the flashlight around the area to see where I can hide, the only place I can hide is right in front of me, a bush sitting against a tree looks like the best hiding spot.

Not sparing a second thought as I hide behind the bush mentally cursing to myself when small thornes start pricking into my legs and exposed skin _'this sucks,'_ turning off the flashlight not wanting to be spotted.

The nervousness starts coming back the thought of who these people are and why are they put here? Keeping quiet, not having a choice but to listen on to what they have to say, waiting for these people to pass by.

_'What if they're Riverdale police or something?'_ Pushing that thought away momentarily but surely keeping it in mind "I can't believe those guards didn't let us in," the first voice says who sounds younger than the other person he's with.

"At least they aren't guarding near the woods," the deeper voice says back to the younger guy, they're footsteps are getting closer to where I am hiding, the small panic starts to set in once again _'Do they know I'm hiding?'_

My breathing becomes heavier as the small panic starts packing up, it doesn't help when hearing they're footsteps coming closer and closer, leaning as far back as I can against the tree as the two guys walk right past me.

But the curiosity of what they look like is too tempting leaning the slightest forward, only to have my ankle give away causing me to fall forward having the thrones hurt even more when they start getting tangled around my legs.

Groaning in response to the fall forward having both arms hurt from the twigs and small rocks digging into my arm "Who are you?" The simple question makes me freeze in place they know I'm here

"I- um." I couldn't get the words out of my mouth as the panic started setting in once again, still laying flat on my stomach as my legs try to untangle themselves from the thrones, wincing as the thornes only get tangled even more.

"He asked you a question," the older guy snaps when I don't say anything in response, sitting up with my back facing them as the other hand starts untangling the vines wrapped around my legs 

"M-my name's Peter," I said trying to sound tough but mentally slapping myself for sound weak once my legs untangled standing up from the dirt ground "Who are you?" I ask turning around to face them

Only to have my breath taken away when making eye contact with the person who asked the question, the guy looked very surprised as I was by how similar we looked alike.

"I'm Jughead, Jughead Jones," the one who's name I know as Jughead replies carefully both of us unsure if what, were seeing is real, was this real? Was he real? 

My vision starts getting blurry as everything at once starts packing up with confusion and mostly shock, the last thing I see before going unconscious is Jughead running towards me.


	2. The Stranger Part 2

**Third Person's Point Of View**

"Are you sure we shouldn't bring him to the hospital?" Questioned a slightly concerned Jughead who trails behind his father 'FP Jones,' who carries the unconscious stranger towards their trailer. 

"Were we supposed to leave him out there?" FP fires back turning towards his son with a questionable look written on his face, causing Jughead to let out a frustrated sigh "No Dad, I'm just saying-" Jughead was abruptly cut off.

"How are we going to explain to the sheriff that we found this kid in the woods?" FP said, causing Jughead paused briefly upon thinking of this situation. 

Jughead doesn't like to admit that he would be wrong, but sadly to say his father's right how would they explain to the new sheriff that they found this boy in the woods, and what were they doing in the woods in the first place.

Jughead let out a sigh in defeat "I guess you're right," Admitted Jughead as both Jones entered the trailer that Jughead called home, but there was also another thing that made Jughead feel uneasy about this stranger.

But Jughead decides to shrug off the uneasy feeling, helping FP lay down the unconscious stranger on the couch where he'll sleep for the rest of the night "You should get some sleep to," FP comments when glancing at the clock.

Jughead could already feel his eyes wanting to close at the word sleep, but didn't feel like he should when they do have a stranger in there house "What if he wakes up?" Jughead questions unsure weather he should let down his guard.

"I doubt he'll be waking up anytime soon," FP comments, while heading to his bed to sleep the rest of the night, Jughead who stands there for a couple seconds before agreeing to his father and heading to his bed for the rest of the night. 

**Peter's Point Of View**

Minutes after Jughead shutting the door to his room, finally deciding on opening my eyes so I actually don't fall asleep.  _ 'I can't believe they actually fell for it,'  _ I thought before sitting up from the slightly uncomfortable couch I was laid on.

Silently making my way over towards the front door before leaving the through the front door quickly grabbing something on the way before leaving.

-

Once entering through the doorway of the abandon small shack the excitement starts coming back knowing I did complete my quest that I was sent on, only to see a surprised gamemaster who tries to hide the surprise reaction upon seeing me walking through the doorway.

"Did you complete your quest?" The game master who goes by the name Kurtz questions, the same grin coming back when pulling out the grey knitted hat from out of my pocket.

Kurtz, stays quiet for a couple seconds but I know he's surprised that I could complete that quest, which was pretty easy to do in the first place. 

"I've brought the hat in case you don't believe me," I state setting the grey hat on the table where they're currently playing another round "Congratulations on completing your quest," Kurtz says, finally breaking the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this maybe short, but I'll probably edit this later to make it longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like me to make a part 2?


End file.
